


The Cat's Meow

by ElisaJ



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Lingerie, Marriage, Marriage games, Married Couple, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaJ/pseuds/ElisaJ
Summary: Goku and ChiChi spend the night roleplaying with a special costume bought on a shopping trip.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	The Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

> An: Story was inspired from fanart drawn by FunsexyDB. This story was made with her permission.

“Just one more item and we’re done, Goku.”

“I hope so. My hands are getting full.”

Goku sighed as he followed ChiChi. His arms were full of shopping bags and his hands held so many boxes of clothes at the different shopping boutiques in the mall it nearly blinded his vision. ChiChi said this was a reward for him. For Goku, rewards are food and fighting; not spending the afternoon shopping with his wife. If they were going to do something together, there were other activities he wanted to do.

“You need new clothes,” ChiChi reminded him. “And you’ve done so well with the farm, you should treat yourself. Although,” she slyly smiled as she walked into the boutique, “this is a treat for us both.”

“Both?” Goku questioned as he followed ChiChi inside. Looking around, Goku noticed black leather, thin, transparent clothing and robes of dark colors hanging on one wall; a wall of books and DVDs; wall of whips, masks and riding crops; shelves of scented lotions and creams.

Oh! They were here again!

Goku perked up. If ChiChi was shopping here again….. “So, whatcha getting?”

“I don’t know,” ChiChi toured the area of sexy lingerie. “What do you wanna see me in?”

Goku eyed an array of lingerie on several mannequins. They were all skimpy, see through and in different colors. Each one Goku pictured ChiChi in. The vision was nice but one particular outfit caught Goku’s imagination so intensely, he exploded.

Startled, everyone in the shop turned to the glowing man with blonde hair and the panicking woman besides him.

“Goku!” ChiChi screamed. “Turn that off! No Super Saiyan in public!”

Slowly, the glow around Goku faded and his blonde hair turned black as his hair fell back into place. ChiChi had a hand over her racing heart as she looked nervous around the patrons staring at her and Goku. Thanks to Goku’s outburst, she was in no mood to dawdle. She wanted to leave immediately. She would leave now but she promised Goku a reward. “Let’s just hurry and get out of here.” ChiChi went to the lingerie mannequins trying to distinguish which one caused her husband to explode.

ChiChi pointed to one. Goku shook his head. His face was strained. If he look at that outfit again, he’ll picture ChiChi in it and explode. If he explodes again, ChiChi won’t get it, yell at him and they won’t play tonight.

“This one?” ChiChi pointed to another. Goku shook his head. “This?” Another no. Which one could it be? There were six of them. They all look simple and similar to what she already owns. Oh! ChiChi paused as she stood in front of one particular mannequin. Could _this_ be the one?

ChiChi felt sizzling, crackling energy behind her. She turned to see Goku staring at her. His eyes flickered between teal and coal black. His hair floated under its own power. ChiChi cupped Goku’s face in her hands. “This one?” Goku nodded frantically. “Calm down. Calm down. Be good and I’ll be your sweet pussy tonight.” She winked before whispering in his ear. “And I’ll even wear that tail in our closet.”

Sweat perspired on Goku’s face. _Don’t change. Don’t change._ He caught the taunting in ChiChi’s eyes. She was deliberately testing him. She knew if he changes again, tonight won’t happen. “What’s the matter, Goku?” ChiChi cooed. “Looks like you want to transform.” Her playful eyes turned dark as she threatened, “You better not because you know what will happen if you do.”

She was pushing him and enjoying it. Goku let ChiChi have her fun with him but there were times she pushed too far and he had to deal with it. He dropped the boxes and wrapped ChiChi with his arm laden with shopping bags. He pressed ChiChi against him leaving no doubt what ChiChi was doing to him.

“Goku,” ChiChi hissed. “We’re in public. Don’t----” She was silenced with Goku whispering in _her_ ear. Her arms dropped and her face turned a dark shade of red as she listened to what Goku told her. When Goku finished, he relaxed his hold on ChiChi. She took a step back from him. Her eyes so wide her pupils were like tiny dots.

“The boxes,” Goku repeated in _that_ voice.

Swallowing, ChiChi picked up the boxes Goku dropped and placed them back in Goku’s hands. Silently, ChiChi went to the rack where several pieces of the sexy lingerie hung. Her sweaty hands shook as she felt Goku’s battle eyes and cocky grin on her as she searched her size.

Damn that man.

Finding her size, ChiChi grabbed it, purchased it and quickly left the store. She was only playing! Goku didn’t have to say _that_! He ruined what ChiChi thought was a playful moment.

And her underwear.

* * *

Nothing more was spoken between them of that incident in the store but ChiChi felt sexual tension on the drive home, dinner with their sons and while she cleaned the evening dishes. Goku hid it better than her but there were times he showed the wait affected him. When he entered the kitchen for a snack to hold him until dinner, Goku always found a way to grope her breasts. When she bent to pull dinner from the oven, Goku was behind her rubbing as he reached for something over the stove.

Even waiting for bedtime was stressful. Goten went to bed first but they had to wait another hour before Gohan went to bed and ChiChi always made them wait another half hour to be sure Gohan was asleep before beginning their nightly activities.

While Goku waited in the bedroom, ChiChi prepared herself in the bathroom.

ChiChi grinned as she attached the cat headband on her head. She turned left and right admiring how well her body fitted into this new piece of lingerie. With a garter over her right leg, lacy thong, snug bra with and choker with a cat bell, she was dressed for another game of roleplay with her husband. The sexy cat piece was racy but when she saw it in the adult boutique shop, ChiChi understood why Goku exploded.

Knock. Knock.

“ChiChi,” Goku sung her name. “How much longer?”

When they played these games, Goku was not a patient man. ChiChi reached for the final piece of the costume: the tail plug. It was a gift given to Goku from Bulma but he rarely used it as he’s gotten used to being without his tail. ChiChi turned her so her backside faced the mirror. She bent forward while looking carefully as she slip the tail plug in the hole of her thong and aligned the butt plug to the opening of her ass. “Almost done.” She plugged it in wincing slightly.

It was a tight squeeze but fit well as ChiChi squeezed her butt cheeks and watched the tail react. One squeeze caused the tail to curl. Two squeezes caused the tail to rise momentarily before dropping back down.

“Are you ready, Goku?”

“Pussy. Pussy. It’s time to eat. I have your milk, Pussy.”

ChiChi half rolled her eyes at the pet name she gave herself for this game. Goku was eagerly getting into this role. Time for her to do her part. ChiChi got on her hand and knees. “Meow,” she purred while crawling to the door. “Meow. Meow.” ChiChi scratched the door.

“Are you on the other side, Pussy?” Goku called through the door. “Let me open it for you.” Goku opened the door to see ChiChi on her hands and knees. “There ya are, Pussy.”

ChiChi crawled into the bedroom. “Meow.” She crawled around Goku before rubbing herself against his legs. “Meow. Meow.”

“Oh, you’re an affectionate kitty tonight.” Squatting, ChiChi raised herself toes. Her hands were bent forward imitating a cat as she purred before him. “Whoa!” Goku laughed as ChiChi pulled the obi around his waist. The blue cloth slid to the floor and his pants opened. “You’re eager tonight.” ChiChi hop and pulled his pants down to his ankles.

“Meee…..oooowww!” ChiChi purred at Goku’s cock springing free.

“You like that?” Goku asked as he stepped out of his pants.

“Meow. Meow.” ChiChi nodded her head eagerly.

Goku caressed ChiChi’s face tenderly. She leaned into his touch and purred at the warm affection. “You’re such a good kitty. Is my sweet Pussy hungry?”

“Meow. Meow. Kitty is hungry,” ChiChi purred.

Goku gripped his stiff cock. He rubbed it against ChiChi’s cheek while his other hand caressed her hair. “Does Pussy want some milk?”

ChiChi loved the feel of that warm, hard dick rubbing against her cheeks. It created an instant pool of moisture between her legs. “Pussy want some Saiyan milk.”

Goku rubbed his tip from her left cheek, over her lips where drops of his precum dripped on her lips to her right cheek. ChiChi licked her lips and rolled the sweat cream in her mouth. “Pussy want some Saiyan milk. Give it to ---Mmmph!”

ChiChi’s eyes grew wide at the sudden invasion of a large dick in her mouth and her face shoved forward to take it deep in her throat. She nearly gagged at the intrusion.

“Heh,” Goku smirked at ChiChi’s bloated cheeks and swollen mouth filled with his cock. “Drink up.”

When he commanded her in _that_ voice, another sploosh of moisture drenched her thong. ChiChi felt it immediately and Goku smelled it immediately. His eyes drooped closed and his voice grew hoarse as he felt ChiChi’s tongue licking his length. Slurp. Slurp. Slurp her head bobbled. Suck. Suck. Suck her lips squeezed his cock. Her hands grasped his thighs to hang on as Goku’s hands on her head held her firmly in place. Goku loosened his touch on her head occasionally to allow ChiChi to fully pull back and suckle and bobble his warm cock before swallowing it deep again while her hand caressed his swelling balls.

Goku’s hands looped her hair. “Mmm. Good, Pussy. You drink Saiyan milk very good.” Goku’s hips jerk as he pressed both hands firmly on ChiChi’s head again. “Ugh. Drink it all. Almost....ugh... there.”

ChiChi felt Goku expanding in her mouth and the twitch of his hips reverberating to her lips. _He's almost---- mmmph_. A huge splash of Goku’s cream splattered in her mouth and dripped out to spill on her breasts. Her throat worked overtime swallowing loads of warm cream down her throat. When Goku pulled out, his twitching penis splashed his remaining juices on ChiChi’s face. He remained close to ChiChi as her hungry tongue reached out to lick her favorite meat. _That's it. Drown my face and breast with your milk. I love your milk showers. I love your cream_.

Goku leaned against the wall as he caught his breath. He looked down at ChiChi on her knees with her hair, face and breasts covered with his cream. “Lick up my spilled milk,” he commanded. “That’s a good kitty. Lick it all.”

ChiChi licked the splattered cum on her hands. “Ooo. Pussy licks. Pussy lick milk you spilled on Pussy's hands, face and breasts. Pussy wants more.”

“I’ll give Pussy more.” Goku pushed himself off the wall. “How does she want it?”

“Meow!” ChiChi got on her hands and knees and crawled from him. As her hips wiggled during her crawl, Goku thought of place he can give it to ChiChi. “Rreow!” ChiChi climbed up like a cat on the bed. Goku chewed the inside of his mouth to not laugh out loud. ChiChi really gave her all to this roleplay.

“Meow. Meow.” ChiChi squeezed her butt cheeks. “Meow. Like my tail?” The tail raised in the air revealing more of the wet opening where she wanted more of Goku. “Meow. I stole yours and it, meow, looks better on me than on you.”

“That’s all right,” Goku approached stroking rising penis. “I think my front tail’s better.”

“Meow,” ChiChi purred at him. “So do I. Give it to me. Pussy’s hungry and needs more milk.”

“I would feed you,” Goku grabbed the tail and gave a playful slap to ChiChi’s firm right cheek. “But stealing is wrong. Thieves should be punished.”

There was a rip in the air as ChiChi felt her thong be torn from her. This was followed with Goku rubbing his thick shaft against the split between her ass to the moisture dripping from her opening. It coated Goku. “Meow. If this is punishment, give it me to hard. Show this kitty no mercy.”

Goku chuckled as he spread ChiChi’s folds. His firm tip poke her soaking opening. “Heh. You asked for this. Drink up.”

“RRROW!!!” ChiChi purred pleased at Goku slamming himself in her. Her entire body shook with delicious thrills coursing through her body at Goku’s rough thrusting. “Hah! That’s right. Give it to me! Give it all to your kitty!!”

Goku slapped ChiChi’s firm cheek as he repeatedly pulled out and slammed in. “You’re taking it good. Nice… and nngh… deep.”

ChiChi panted. “Pussy needs…. It! Pussy….wants it…. harder….. deeper!”

Through the rough fucking, Goku focused on the tail plug. That cute ass has been staring and taunting him all night. It was time to have his fun with it. He grabbed the plug and removed it. “Let’s see how much deeper you can take it.”

Goku pulled out suddenly. While ChiChi took a moment to relax, Goku gripped her spread butt cheeks and pressed the tip of his slick dick to ChiChi’s other end. He felt ChiChi tense up but Goku kept pressing until his glistening tip was inside her. He felt ChiChi relax slightly as she had no choice but to brace for what is coming: a long and thick cock in her tightest orifice.

ChiChi spread herself wider, gripped the bedsheets tighter. When coming in this way, Goku didn’t tease. He plows in! She exhaled, inhaled and shrieked as Goku slammed into her. “ME…..OWWW!!”

Goku groaned at the tight squeeze ChiChi’s ass gave his cock shoved all the way in where his balls slapped her real pussy. He wanted to pull out and slam into ChiChi but she held him so hard. He wasn’t gonna get many pumps in before he came with ChiChi clenching him like this. “Ngh. So… tight!”

“Mmm,” ChiChi groaned at the tight squeeze. “Pussy’s ass is so tight.”

Tight and fuckable Goku thought as ChiChi loosened enough so he can pull out until his tip was inside before smashing ChiChi again. Watching his penis slide in and out of ChiChi’s sweet sex was always a pleasure but seeing his penis in her ass aroused Goku to another level. Blood pumped in him faster, his body felt so heated he sweated and his dick grew even harder. It turned him on even more ChiChi was enjoying it more than him.

Several times ChiChi pushed back against encouraging him. “Don’t you want to give it harder to kitty? More!” Whenever she pushed back against him, she cried out as a sweet wave of pleasure washed over her.

Goku honored the request steadily increased his ramming in ChiChi. With each pound, ChiChi’s body trembled and the bell around her choker shook wildly. Her tight ass, the tight heat and muscles surrounding his cock was so intense Goku was in agony in coming too soon. He wanted to hold off cumming so he can plow ChiChi a few more times but the pleasurable desire to spill was too hard to resist. Reaching under ChiChi, Goku palmed her clit with a glowing hand. As she slid back and forth on his Ki charged hand with her backside lovingly being pounded, ChiChi lost it.

“I can’t hold back anymore,” ChiChi panted as she felt Goku plunge harder and faster in her. Her spasming body was overwhelmed at the intense pleasure bubbling in her. “Don’t stop….! Keep going……I’m…..” words failed as she screamed in senseless ecstasy so loud, Goku forced her head down to smother her screams against the sheets. Her ass walls clenching Goku provoked his undoing. He only got three more pumps in before his lower body twitched and he let loose a stream of hot, porous cum in ChiChi.

After filling ChiChi’s ass, more of his essence spilled out. The sudden force of his pull out, prompt ChiChi to collapse on the bed. She laid against the sheets panting with a huge smile on her face. She didn’t notice Goku squeezing his cock and aim at ChiChi as he continued to shoot off like an exploding geyser splattering her pert bottom with him viscous cream.

Empty, Goku fell on his back with his chest rising and falling as residuals of his shrinking cock rolled on his stomach.

“That was fun,” Goku said catching his breath.

“Mmm,” ChiChi agreed. She was too consumed in her afterglow to speak coherently.

After a moment’s rest, Goku rolled on his side. With his cock springing to life again, Goku was ready for the next round. “Breaks over. Let’s go again.”

“Rreow?” ChiChi purred as she felt Goku slowly pulling her toward him. Another round was fine but ChiChi wanted to rest a little more. Her ass just took a beating. ChiChi gripped the sheets and crawled from Goku but his fiercer pull let ChiChi know he wasn’t going to wait. “Rreow!!”

* * *

Goku awakened with a nude ChiChi sprawled on him. Her cat headband somehow wound on his head and her stained and soak lace top tangled with his left foot. Goku grinned. It was a good way to wake up.

Goku’s hand squeezed ChiChi’s heart shaped bottom. He gave that ass a workout last night. He patted it proud ChiChi could take his pounding. As he rubbed it, he had a need for one more round.

Caressing her backside, Goku called for ChiChi to wake up. “Good morning, Pussy.” ChiChi’s body twitched but she didn’t awaken. After a firmer squeeze, ChiChi’s eyes fluttered opened. Slightly incoherent, her eyes noticed Goku grinning at her. “I’m ready to play again.”

ChiChi responded with a smile. The spirit was willing but her sore ass…. “Good morning, Goku.” She pressed a quick kiss to his lips. When she pulled back, Goku pulled her back for a deeper kiss. ChiChi broke away from him. She knew how this will end if they didn’t stop. “Can’t play. I have to make breakfast for everyone.”

ChiChi rolled away. When she got one leg out of bed, Goku pulled her back in. “Aw, come on. I want to play my kitty cat. I want to play with Pussy.”

“Pussy went home to her little kitty box.” ChiChi pried his arm off her. As if taunting him, ChiChi stretched like a cat arching her back, accentuating her hips at him.

Goku raised an eyebrow at ChiChi. “Looks like Pussy is still here.”

“Nope,” ChiChi got out of bed. “She’s home.” ChiChi walked to the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway to wink at Goku. “But she may come out to play again tonight.”


End file.
